Yesterday's Shadow
by JainaSolo18
Summary: AU It all started out as a simple reunion over a drink, however it soon went sour as several unresolved issues become evident. Please R&R. Oneshot!


**Yesterday's Shadow**

**Disclaimer**: I don't anything!

**Summary**: AU It all started out as a simple reunion over a drink, however it soon went sour as several unresolved issues become evident.

**Note**: This takes place in a alternate universe where Isabel and Liz are sisters; Although I don't really state their ages, Isabel's 27 and Liz is 24.

I don't really have any plans on turning this into a longer story. Perhaps I will at a later date, but not right now. It only started out as a simple writing exercise, but like all writing, the story wrote itself and turned into something resembling what I'm going through with my older brother.

Uneasily I stood in the shadows, watching her entrance. A few heads turned, acknowledging her presence, but for the most part, peoples' conversations continued without interruption. The years had been good to her, I noticed, taking in how the sharp, navy, blue pantsuit clung nicely to her body. Her hair had been pinned up in a bun, a few loose dark strands hung about her face. Awkwardly I stared down at my tattered T-shirt, faded jeans, and tennis shoes.

_Why can't you be beautiful like Isabel?_

An old pain swelled within my heart as I stared my reflection. It didn't matter how long I stayed away, just seeing her brought back insecurities. Shifting my weight, I glanced towards the exit.

I didn't want to be here.

Unconsciously my mind wandered back to the night I had just returned from a late night with a few friends to find my answering machine blinking. I don't know what I had been expecting, but it hadn't been to hear her voice, inviting me to join her for a drink.

I turned towards the bar where she sat, sipping a Grey Goose Martini; pressing her lips in a thin line, she looked down at her Rolex. Suppressing my laughter, I began walking towards the bar; even as children, she had hated tardiness. Perhaps that, in the long run, had been what helped make her law firm so well known.

"So, Isabel," I asked, slipping into a vacate seat, "what's so urgent that it couldn't wait 'til tomorrow?"

Startled, she choked on her drink, nearly falling off her chair. Immediately she set her glass down and pressed a napkin over her mouth. As the waiter, a short, balding man in his late forties, passed and asked if she was all right, Isabel nodded, unable to speak. I fought the urge to smile as memories of childhood pranks unexpectedly filled my mind, back during the days when things had been simpler.

"Liz." I blinked at the sound of her slightly raspy voice. Her sharp look instantly reminded me of _whom_ I was sitting across from. "Whatever happened to a good old fashioned 'hello'?"

"It's old fashioned," I said dryly, signaling the waiter. "Now a days we sneak up on people and scare them."

Ignoring her frustrated sigh as she smoothed her jacket, I ordered a Bay breeze. As I reached into my purse for some money, Isabel placed her hand over mine.

"I got it." Without a word she handed over the amount for my drink.

My eyes narrowed. "Now I _know_ you're up to something."

"Liz, what's the matter?" she asked, shooting me a pained look. "Whenever I invite you to have a drink, you're always suspicious."

"Because," I said, rolling my eyes as I tucked some hair behind my ear, "nothing _is_ ever simple with you! I may be your younger sister, but I'm not stupid. Even while growing up, you never did anything without an ulterior motive."

"I'm just looking out for you." An awkward silence fell as she stared at her hands. "When Mom and Dad died—"

My grip tightened around my glass. "Just because you're the oldest doesn't mean you get to be their replacement."

"Liz, can we not this right now?" Her voice lowered as several patrons' heads turned in our direction. "People are watching."

I fell back against my chair, my mouth hanging open. _What did you expect?_ A voice in the back of my mind sneered. _She has a reputation to uphold. Did you really expect things would change between the two of you?_

"I can't believe I ever looked up to someone like you." My throat tightened as I turned away. "I've been gone for five years and you couldn't even pick up the phone and call! Was that too much to ask, _one_ phone call?"

"I—"

"Is that why you never came to my graduation?"

An expression of hesitancy crossed her face as she glanced around the room; people were no longer concealing their efforts to listen.

"I wanted to be there, _really_." She was choosing her words carefully; a technique she had been honing for several years, ever since she had gotten that job offer as a lawyer. "It's just some people needed my help and—"

"That's the point!" Unconsciously my voice rose as years of quiet, restrained anger finally surfaced. "You've always been too busy being everyone else's friend, but never _mine_! I'm tired of this. I'm tired of being jerked around like a yo-yo, Isabel.

"This was a mistake," I continued when she didn't answer. "Coming here was a mistake. I should have known better than to expect someone like you to change; you're too set in your ways."

Without another word, I grabbed my purse and started towards the exit. I froze in mid-step as I felt her hand on my shoulder.

"Liz, wait; listen to me—"

"_No._"

I shook my head and moved out of her reach, not really caring that people were staring anymore. I had spent most of my life in her shadow and for what? I wasn't a puppet to be put on a shelf and ignored. I was human and I had feelings.

"I'm not a little girl anymore, Isabel. I've grown up. It's obvious you never wanted me. So just leave me alone and get your own life!"

Before she could protest, I turned and disappeared through the double doors.

**A/N**: Please, please review. I'd really like to hear what people think of this. Constructive criticism is _always_ appreciated and welcome.


End file.
